The Dream Team Meets Naruto
by Namii Levee
Summary: What do you get when a martial arts team accidentally goes into Naruto's world? The answer is a whole new type of shinobi! Join us as my team and I endure the tough challenges of a shinobi and try to retrieve a fellow teammate from the grips of evil!
1. Meet the Olympic Dream Team!

**The Olympic Dream Team Meets Naruto**

**Okay, I don't expect you to understand what the Olympic Dream Team is so I'll explain it. The ODT is a special martial arts team that is (yes, _is_ because it actually exists) training for the Olympics these coming years 2008 in China. If your wondering how I know this, it's because I'm a part of it and I'm only 14 years old. The characters in here have their real names, except for me. I'll be using my character Sasha Tsumane as me instead. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Take this!" I heard him shout as he landed a roundhouse kick right in my face. I took a few steps back and rubbed my sore cheek. I looked straight at my opponent, who was grinning like the immature idiot he was.

"What the hell is your problem, Charlie?!" I shouted back as hard as I could while still rubbing my face soothingly.

He looked at me and responded, "Hey take it easy. It's not my fault you suddenly spaced out on me. Remember, never space out while you're fighting your opponent in a sparring match!"

I was beginning to get angry, but cooled down a bit. There was no use in trying to fight with him, as he could already kick my ass as long as my mind was clouded. Charles Lawson, age 14, blood type unknown to me, second-degree black belt with a colored stripe on it…just looking at his belt made me feel better inside, because I'm a higher belt than him and the absolute best in our studio of Seoul Tae Kwon Do.

Sasha Tsumane, age 14, blood type A+, almost a third-degree black belt with two brown stripes…that is who I am. My friend and rival, Charlie Lawson, and I always ask our teacher to pair us up on Saturday Dream Team sparring, and yet, _he_ always walked away the winner; I normally walked away with fresh bruises and a shattered heart.

"Hey, Sasha, are we going to just stand here or continue sparring? Personally, I just want to finish this match," I heard my rival say.

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I got into my sparring stance, "Just don't go crying to your dad when I give you a waterfall of a nosebleed!"

After a few minutes of intense sparring, Charlie and I collapsed out of exhaustion. He was sporting a purple mark on either side of his hip (he told me out loud) because I popped the blood vessels while kicking him, while I couldn't stop my legs from shaking from the hard blow he landed in my thighs. We just sat there staring at each other with anger and pain, not even paying attention to the time. I suddenly heard a cheer from behind me.

"Hi, Sasha!! Good morning, early bird!" I felt myself leap up in surprise, but collapsed again from my shaky legs. I turned to find two more people in the studio with us, both wearing the same Olympic Dream Team uniform; one was tall with bulky muscles, while the other was short and annoying at that moment. It seemed that Justin Poore and Michael Cole had arrived.

Justin dropped down until he was at eye level with me and smiled, while Michael just helped me up. I blushed a little at his touch, but hid it quickly; I have a crush on him, not because of his looks (although he _is _handsome), but because he has such good leadership and helps me out during training. He was only a first-degree, but somehow became an Instructor before I did, while I still have the title of Teacher.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in his deep voice. I nodded and limped over to where Charlie was, helping him up. We exchanged our own words of sorry and shook hands, but I began planning a new attack for next Saturday. Justin immediately tackled me with statements about the latest episode he had seen of our favorite T.V. show, one that we always discussed, the anime of all animes…the show called "Naruto". He wasn't the only "Naruto" fan; I can perform all twelve seals, forward and back, that are used in many justu in the show (I know most of them as well and their seal order), including a few techniques of my own; I had a book of notes that I took myself about the anime, and I had posters of then characters in my room. I was even saving up my allowance to actually buy one of the real headbands worn by the shinobi of the anime.

"…And then Sasuke did a few hand seals and created this lightning ball in his hand and used it on Gaara and—!" He said in excitement, but I stopped him to name the used jutsu.

"You mean the 'Chidori'. You know Kakashi actually invented that technique himself?" Justin stared at me with awe.

"Really? He did? Can you show me the hand seals he used? I couldn't really see because Joshua's big head was in the way." Joshua was Justin's younger brother, whom we usually just called Josh. I smiled a little and then performed the Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey seals just for him. He smiled and then told me about a jutsu of his own called "Ring of Fire no Jutsu", which involved a few of the Chidori's hand seals with the Kekkai Genkai seal.

"Oh yeah," he stopped fooling around and looked at me seriously, "Did you manage to get the latest manga issue?" I stared at him for a while, but then couldn't help but break out into a grin. Justin saw my smile and cheered loudly just as I hurried over to my bag. Unfortunately, before I could show him the comic book, Charlie and Michael wandered over as well.

"What's this we hear about a new manga issue? It's not illegal, is it?" Michael glared at me while I could feel sweat starting to form (think of an anime sweatdrop). Charlie then snatched my comic right out of my hands and started to skim through the pages. I felt my rage being released and practically tackled him as though I were a football player!

"Release the comic and I promise not to kill you! Let go, Charlie!!" I shouted as I struggled to retrieve my precious treasure. Charlie just tried to push me off while reading the comic book. I felt hands on the back of my uniform and kicked against whoever it was. Soon, there was a ripping sound that made everyone freeze. Looking down, we saw my and Charlie's hands wrapped around a page of the comic that was now in shreds. Everything in the studio was silent, but not for long.

"You son of a bitch!!!" I raged as I punched Charlie's face and body over and over again. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get that comic?! I HAD TO PRACTICALLY BEAT UP THIRTY-FIVE PEOPLE IN A ROW FOR THAT, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN READ IT YET!!! IT WAS A BRAND NEW EDITION TOO!!"

I could think of nothing but my love for my favorite anime, now reduced to shreds, and my growing hatred for Charlie Lawson. A bright light in my left hand suddenly made me stop in the middle of a punch. I looked down to find it coming from the page I accidentally ripped from the book seconds before. It showed a very good picture of the Hidden Leaf Village, there were also small dots that represented shinobi of the village, _and_ _they seemed to be moving!_ The light became so bright that I had to close my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, I found that I was sitting in a dark alley all by myself.

Standing up and dusting my uniform off, I began to hear voices that were close by. Walking out of the alley, and into the streets of the unknown place, one simple look at a few things told me all I needed to know about my destination. The Hokage building was the first thing I saw, then the ramen shop that Naruto always went to, and finally, the Hokage mountain with it's four faces staring at me. I couldn't believe it myself…

_Oh my god!_ _This can't be real, it just can't be. I'm not here; I'm still in the studio beating the crap out of Charlie for ripping my book…I am not here in the Hidden Leaf Village!!

* * *

_

**How is it so far? Hope you guys like it. Don't worry, this is not the only chapter; I'm going to post up some more when I get the chance, homework and school do that to you. All reviews are welcome, good or bad!**


	2. Where's Justin?

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Starring...Kakashi Hatake!**

**ravestar14:** It's nice having you here, Kakashi!

**Kakashi: -**continues reading Icha Icha Paradise**-**

**ravestar14: **Please read the disclaimer in front of you. You gotta let the people reading this know.

**Kakashi: **Hmm? Did you say something?

**ravestar14: **Now I know how Gai feels! Give me that book! **-**lunges at Kakashi**-**

**Kakashi: **No! Icha-chan is MINE! **-**runs away**-**

**ravestar14: **Come back here! And read the damn disclaimer by the way!

**Kakashi:** 'Ravestar14 does not own anything related to Naruto or her team, but she does own what _happens_ to them!' Happy now!?

**ravestar14: **Yeah, and now I own 'Icha-chan' too! -runs away with book-

**Kakashi: **What the--? Nooo! Icha-chan! I will get you back, mark my words!

* * *

I was hysterically insane at that moment. Why the hell was I in the Hidden Leaf Village, out of all the places?! It was impossible to even think about, traveling across dimensions into a world of a popular cartoon!

"Okay, calm down, Sasha," I told myself as I paced back and forth in the dark alleyway. Since it would have seemed strange for someone to see me freaking out in the middle of the street, my legs just carried me back to the same alley that I just came out of. "Calm down, now. You are not here in the Hidden Leaf Village. You are not in your new comic book, which is now ripped thanks to Charlie. This is all a dream, that's right. You don't hear the happy chatter of the civilians. What you hear doesn't sound like…"

"What the hell do you mean 'Hidden Leaf Village'?! What is this place?"

I stopped and listened to the shouting going on nearby. "That sounds like…no, is it really him?"

A crash was heard and I heard many people gasp aloud. My instinct took over as I rushed to the source, which turned out to be a dumpling shop that was now trashed. Right in front of it was a man that was struggling to get up, but a certain someone would not let him.

"Hey, tell me where I am! I'm not leaving you alone until I find out. Out with it!" He said as he grabbed the man by his shirt collar. I actually felt bad for the poor guy, I mean, he was getting beaten up by a second-degree black belt after all.

Sighing, with my hands in my pockets, I said, "Charlie, put him down now. He's got nothing to do with you, so let him go unharmed" Charlie looked up with surprise written all over his face, but it quickly turned to anger.

"You're here too? Good. Now I won't have to beat the crap out of these people just for a simple answer, when you could give me one right away," he flexed his muscles before asking, "You can give me an answer, right?"

"Sure, just about anything you want, dude."

"Okay then, here comes question number one…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" he exploded before calming down.

I just shrugged. "Weren't you listening to that poor guy that you nearly knocked out? We're in the Fire Country, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." If we were in an anime, I could swear that there would be tons of nerves visible in his head.

"Am I supposed to know a different world's geography now?"

"Yes, actually, if you watch a lot of cartoons. In this case, you probably don't watch any T.V. do you, player?" (In the past he's had tons of girlfriends! That's I refer to him as a _player_)

"Hey, I do watch T.V. I just don't watch kid's stuff," he said grumpily as he reached out to fix his hair. On second thought, there would be tons of nerves visible in my head.

I glared at him while saying, "It is not a kid's show, so take that back."

"Oh really? Then why is it on Cartoon Network, the network for _KIDS_??? Just say it, its a kid's show."

As soon as he said "kid's show" again, I pounced. My prey never saw the attack coming and just stood there with his eyes wide open. It felt like déjà vu, but then again it actually was. We pounded and kicked each other for what seemed like hours on end, and with everybody in the street staring at us too, until a voice made us stopped. Personally, I thought that it sounded ticked off.

"Sasha!"

"Yes, Satan?" I questioned, before I looked up and into the piercing eyes of Michael Cole. "Oh, Michael. I'm sorry. I thought that you were the devil telling me that I was about to be sent to hell because of my righteous deed." If his eyes could glare daggers, we would all be bleeding.

"That's not funny. Now get off of him."

I dragged myself off of him as roughly as I could, but was then pulled up by the back of my collar. In fact, he grabbed me so hard that I nearly suffocated! Charlie pulled himself off of the earth and dusted himself off as much as he could. Then, with all of his might, he punched me right in the abdomen. I felt the wind knocked out of me as I struggled to breathe.

"You—stupid—bastard…" I managed to sputter out while massaging my stomach. He just glared at me before turning around and trotting in the opposite direction. Michael stopped me just as my body demanded that I got after him.

"Yo Charlie, where are you going? We got to stay together," he said, but Charlie just ignored him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find a way out of here and back to the real world. Don't even try to follow me." And we didn't. I looked up at Michael and he looked down at me. A thought then struck both of us.

"Hey, we still need to find Justin. So let's get right on it," he said, and I just nodded while hoping that Charlie didn't get himself killed by the jounin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We trotted through the village, hoping to spot even a glimpse of Justin's black uniform. Unfortunately, since he was the youngest AND shortest member in the Olympic Dream Team, finding him wasn't going to be an easy task. We didn't even spot his mouse brown hair! Michael then nudged me while pointing to a nearby alleyway, much like the one I found myself in. Shouting was coming from the inside, shouting and yelling (if there is a difference, tell me). We looked to find an army inside that place.

There were about twenty-five boys, no older than sixteen or seventeen at the most, all huddled together. Michael was the only one who went in since he stood out less than a fourteen-year old shorty (me!). He walked right through the crowd towards the center-of-attention. He looked horrified and then called me over. I easily got through the crowd, because of my height, and stood next to him with my mouth wide open. There stood Justin, arms being held by two other guys, getting beaten to a pulp by another guy who was eight years older than him!

"What the hell are you guys doing to him?!" we both screamed while punching the hell out of them. Justin fell to the floor as soon as they let him go. If you're wondering that they would stop hitting him just because we were there, you are wrong. They began kicking his already exhausted body as soon as it hit the ground.

"Sasha, take Justin and get out of here! I'll take care of them!" Michael shouted to me while pushing away the gang members who were trying to climb onto him. Doing what he said, I carried Justin on my shoulder and ran out of there as fast as I could, kicking whoever grabbed onto my uniform. As soon as we got out of there, I slid down to the ground while trying to catch my breath. Shrieks and painful howls were now coming out of the alley; a lot the guys ran out in fear, and some of them actually flew out. After them came Michael, who seemed to be feeling much better after bashing some of them around.

"…Sasha…Michael…"

Looking down, we saw that Justin was now trying to stay awake. I can't blame him. After all, he did just get the crap beaten out of him by those that were far older than him, so it has to be hard to even gain consciousness. I sighed in relief, while Michael just smiled.

"Hey, Justin, why were they beating you up?"

Justin just said, "I asked them where I was and they said 'Hidden Leaf Village'. I told them that it was impossible and that the Hidden Leaf Village is in a cartoon, and that it doesn't exist. That's when they began to hit me because they thought I was mocking their village. But I managed to take three of them down!" He smiled as he spoke of his small victory.

I smiled too at the thought of his little figure fighting against someone almost three-times his size. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as soon as it was safe. I was about to fall asleep as well, but felt a hand on my shoulder. Michael was gazing down at me with intimidating eyes, but they soon changed to comforting ones.

"Are you guys ever going to explain all this to me? Or am I going to have to find out the hard way?" he asked me softly so not to wake Justin. I nodded slightly as he sat down in a comfortable position and braced himself for the long history of the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**ravestar14: **sigh I lost Kakashi...finally. Now to destroy this book! -gets out lighter fluid and matches-

**Unknown Voice: **Oh really? -ties ravestar14 up and hangs her by her feet-

**ravestar14: **Hey, no fair, Kakashi!

**Kakashi: **That's what happens when you mess with the holy books! -walks away happily-

**ravestar14: **If he said 'holy books' then there must be more of them! Mark my words, Kakashi, I will rid you of your XXX-rated books and make your spirit pure again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -rope snaps and she lands on her head- OW!


	3. Taijutsu vs Taijutsu

I feel my patience wear thin as I passed what looked like the same rock for the fifth time. Was it actually the same rock? I don't fucking care! I just want to get out of this strange place and back to my life, which is in the real world. I tucked my hands behind my head and thought about what happened earlier…

_I remember Sasha beating the crap out of me for ripping a new book she had bought. A light then came from somewhere and glowed so bright that I had to turn my eyes away. When I opened them I was in a dark alleyway with six other guys._

"_Hey, he's awake. The new guy is awake!" I heard one of them yell. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness._

"_What happened here? Where am I?"_

_The guy closest to me answered, "You fell from the sky, man. Must have been scared as you fell. Me and the guys caught you before you hit the ground, but you're HEAVY you know that?"_

"_Okay then…but where am I?"_

"_You are in the Hidden Leaf Village, man. The greatest village of them all." They all laughed when I asked._

_I felt anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Did Sasha hire these guys to play a joke on me? If she did then she is so dead, and so are these guys! Their laughing was beginning to annoy me now. With speed earned from hard training, I grabbed the closest one's shirt collar and threw him roughly out of the alley. The others backed down quickly and I just let them be._

"_Where am I?!" I asked the man again. He looked scared now and said the same thing he said before, that I was in the Hidden Leaf Village. Like that answered my question._

"_What the hell do you mean 'Hidden Leaf Village'?! What is this place?" I screamed at him while holding my fist up towards his face. Then **she** came._

"_Charlie, put that guy down and let him go unharmed."_

_I was pissed now. Out of all the people to find me, it had to be Sasha Tsumane. Why couldn't it have been Michael or Justin, even? It had to be her, with her stupid competitive attitude and her 'I-am-the-best' speeches she always had to give me when she ever managed to beat me._

_I felt my anger and hate grow even more when she said the same exact thing that the other idiots had said, that we were in the Hidden Leaf Village. I argued about the geography of this world and that if we were in a stupid kid's show, then how the hell do we get OUT?! She looked really pissed and practically tackled me to the ground, where she kept bringing blows to my body and face. If it weren't for Michael, then I would have been pounded to jelly. After I got up, I returned her kind favor by giving her one of my deadly punches._

"_You—stupid—bastard…" she said as Michael kept her from jumping on me. I just gave her a look that would probably make someone die of fright, but not her. She knows me too well to die by my hand. But one day she **will**__die by my hand, I swear it…_

"Halt!" I heard a voice say behind me. Turning around, I spot some guys, maybe in their early twenties, standing just a few feet away. They are dressed in navy blue clothing and vests, along with headbands that are tied around their heads. One other person is with them with the same vest, but with a whole new outfit. He is wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with a red headband tied around his waist. His hair is in the shape of some kind of bowl…and his EYEBROWS! They are the worst; they look like extra-bushy black caterpillars!

"What is your business here in the Hidden Leaf Village?" He asks me while smiling widely, which shows very white, very even teeth. I just shrug. "Do you even live here?"

"Hey, just leave me alone already," I say as I turn away, "For your information, I don't live nor even know this place. I'm outta here."

"Then you are foreign," he continues, "That means that we must take you to the Hokage for interpretation. Please come with us."

I turn around casually. "Listen, dude, I don't go anywhere with anyone except my girlfriend or my father. What makes you think I'll go with you?" As I turn, two weapons are thrown at me from another in the group. I only just dodged them at the last minute and earned two cuts on my body.

"I insist that you come. We do not wish to use force." I hear him say from behind me. Whoa, how the hell did he get behind me so quickly?! I didn't even hear him more!

I spin around to land a backspin kick in his face and only hit air. The guy who threw the knives at me was now calmly leaning his back against mine while reading a book! From the looks of it, it was an orange book with a woman yelling at a man on the cover. As I tried to take a peek, he just slides away back to the others.

"Sorry, but you can't read this until your older," he says with a hint of glee in his voice. He was pretty tall maybe even taller than Michael and me, or maybe it was just the hair; his hair was spiked up high at an angle and was the color silver. A mask covered the lower part of his face from the nose down, while his headband was slanted just to cover his left eye. Overall, he looks pretty cool just standing there.

"Look, if you guys want to fight, then I'll be glad to take you on," I say, trying to act cool, "Your choice if you want to make it four-on-one or one-on-one. I don't really care, just as long as I win."

The guys look at each other while the green spandex man just gets into an offensive position. He has a look of seriousness on his face. I get into my sparring position as well, my hands in fists and covering my face.

"Hey, Gai," the silver-haired man says as he puts his book away, "We haven't even decided yet. You can't make decisions for everybody you know."

Bushy Brow just keeps staring at me while shouting back, "Don't worry, Kakashi. This won't take long."

As soon as he's done talking, I attack with a punch. He disappears and reappears behind me. I hear him shout "Leaf Hurricane" just as his right leg sweeps down underneath me. In all of my years of sparring with Sasha, she has always used this attack against me. I leap up and am about to come down with an axe-kick just as I feel a blow on my face. My body hits the ground hard and rolls away. Damn that guy has a powerful kick!

Just as I try to get back up, he comes flying down with his own axe-kick! I roll to the side just as his foot leaves a crater the size of my head in the ground, only ten times as large!! I stand up and wipe the blood from my mouth.

Who the hell does this guy think he is…Bruce Lee? Well, close in appearance. All that matters is that I have to beat him if I ever want to get out of here.

As I attack again, the wind is knocked out of me. I look down to find Bushy Brow elbowing me in the ribs with very little effort, the serious demeanor still on his face. Before I'm able to fall, hands wrap themselves around my arms, securing me. The guy with the orange book is now patting the green-suited one's shoulder. He says something, but I can't catch it.

The last thing I hear before passing out is Bushy Brow saying, "I couldn't risk using my full strength on a child, so I only used a tenth of my strength instead…and yet he still couldn't keep up with a Taijutsu Master who was holding back…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up as though I was being electrocuted, and I was panting slightly. My dream felt so real, and yet it was as though I was looking at it from someone else's point of view. It had to do with four ninja attacking an unarmed civilian. By the looks of it, two of them were Jounin-level with deadly skills while the others were Chunin-level. The funny thing was, though, they were all ninja that I knew from looking them up on the Internet: Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, Gai Maito, and Kakashi Hatake. What could they have been doing to the poor guy? Even the guy himself seemed so familiar, but what was it about him? It couldn't have been the hair…the fighting style was very familiar…MAYBE the clothing…wait, the clothing?

"Argh! You stupid bastard…" I whispered angrily. I squeaked in surprise at the sound of something loud, but calmed down when I realized that it was only Michael's snoring. Who knew that he could snore as loud as a Snorlax (sp?) from Pokemon?? As quietly, and softly, as I could, I carefully pushed Justin off my lap and made him lean against Michael instead. That task being done, I stretched and walked through the thriving streets of the Leaf Village.

_Damn you…_ I thought as I passed several people, _you just had to get yourself into this, player. If you can beat me in sparring, then you should have been able to take care of a few Chunin._

Charlie is one of the best fighters on the Olympic Dream Team, and he never fails to prove it whenever we spar; I'm second best, but tend to hold back for some reason. He should have been able to take care of Kotetsu and Izumo, but Kakashi and Gai would be a different story. Kakashi is a Jounin with skills that can kill you in one movement, and Charlie would never be able to keep up with Gai's speed let alone power. Compared to them, he was about as strong as Justin.

_We have to do something to help him, _I suddenly decided, _if we don't do anything now, then he's good as dead! I can't have a dead rival!_

"Hang in there, Char," I said as I watched the sun rise up over the hills. The rescue would commence tonight as soon as dark came. I stood up and flexed my muscles, ready for any training that was needed. We were going to rescue him from the Genin, Chunin, and hell, even Jounin if they got in our way!


End file.
